


What if ?

by lyn_darkwidow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Murder, Pack Bonding, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Faceless Men, The House of Black and White, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), the free cities, trained assassines, wolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn_darkwidow/pseuds/lyn_darkwidow
Summary: What if arya had accepted to the lorathi assassin offer from the beginning?





	1. the journey begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+shippers).



> this is my first attempt in the art of how to write a fanficiton of course the main characters belong to the all mighty George rr martin i m just borrowing them for a little while :D 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes i’m not great in English just near passable (it not my native language it like the forth one i know), i hope you like it anyway with all it weirdness  
> 

“You have to come with me to bravos if you want to learn the secret of being a faceless man” he said with his mysterious smile, aria thought about what he said he offered her a life time experience but she wasn’t sure that she was ready for it _not yet i need to find my mother and brother and save sansa_ she wondered if she was still alive or not. Arya looked up once again to the man standing in front of her ‘ I want to learn and I will come with you ‘ _he will train me to be like him and i should be able to fulfill my revenge_ , he smiled ‘well we have a long journey so we need to go now'.  
arya remembered gendry and hot pie, her friends she knew that they won’t agree on her decision “wait I want to say goodbye to my friends “ she turned and walked to the two boys waiting for her ‘let go arya ‘ said gendry “I can’ t come with you guys i will go to bravos with jaqen ‘ hot pie looked at her as if she had just punched him “what? are you mad you barely know him and he is dangerous you’ve seen what he’d done to the gardes at harrendal” the girl took a deep calming breath but said nothing it true that she barely knew him but he helped them escape “hot pie is right arya! You shouldn’t trust that man ‘gendry said calmly “look i appreciate your concern about me but it my choice and you can’t change it i have to go with him ‘she looked at both of her friends pleadingly then she hugged hot pie “take care of yourself arya” “You too hot pie “the little girl turned to gendry and hugged him too _i’m going to miss him my first true friend_ “i’m going to miss you my lady “he teased her but she knew that he was sincere.  
she turned and walked to jaqen again she felt tears running through her cheeks, she quickly brushed them with her hands jaqen was looking at her curiously “let go “she said.


	2. a step closer to braavos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arya and the lorathie continue on their journey to braavos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, fellow readers ;)  
> I'm so sorry for the long delay, the next chapter won't take this long I promise (i will try my best to post weekly)  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

       Walking for several hours in the forests can be very tiring.the little stark felt exhausted but her companion didn’t seem to to tire at all And obviously he was a very quit person too arya noted.

as they neared a little river the assassin stopped and turned down to look at his companion. "a lovely girl seems tired" _so he finally noticed_ she just stuck her chin defiantly at him earning a smirk from him.

 'you need to rest and eat lovely girl' she glared at him but didn’t disagree.they settled down near a big tree arya wanted to know how were they going to do to go to this land called braavos. she didn’t know a lot about it since it didn’t belong to westeros. but she felt too tired to even think _tomorrow morning a will ask him_ she mused.

Arya was already dozing off her eyes closing when she heard him whisper "eat lovely girl'her eyes snapped open she looked at the red head man or blond man. she didn’t decide on that as he oddly has both hair colours at the same time

he was smiling  softly at her.  he held in his hand at some bread and cheese.she recognized it as the one that they used to serve at harrendal at tywin lannister table .

she wondered how the hell did he take it but she kept her question to herself.

this man seems capable to do a lot of things and she didn’t t even know all the extent of his power.

He nudged her with his other free hand as she started dozing off again "thanks ' arya whispered. he handed her the food and flask of water.

she wolfed down her meal, she was hungry the last time she had a proper dinner seemed to be in another life time. 

She remembered the feasts and the full tables of winterfell.

everybody seemed happy then, her eyes started to water at the sweet yet now bitter souvenirs. 

Arya blinked the tears _i have to be strong for my family to avenge my father_ she looked at the sky and sighed.  

Jaqen was sitting beside the girl watching her ... reading her expression 

_She burdens herself too much_ he thought

He wanted to help her.she was still too young and yet she had saw the cruelty of human beings and now

experiencing the pain and the damage that it causes.

 The assassin got up again mainly intending to take off his armour for the night. it was too warm and uncomfortable especially that he wasn’t used to wear it at braavos.

 he looked again at the girl lying on the green grass. she was already asleep curled on herself holding her sword she called needle close to her. he smiled softly.

 she looked like a wolf cub.

one day she would be a true she wolf.

 After taking his armour he settled taking slow sips from a flask of wine, he took from one of the guards he killed at harrendal. he was already planning their trip to braavos it was a long trip crossing both lands and seas to reach it.

 The first thing they needed to do was to find horses. the trip would be much easier if they were riding.

jaqen knew a little town not far from where they were where they could get horses. so he made up his mind that it would their first destination for the time being. 

But now he needed to rest.

                                                       §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

   Arya woke up at the sound of some bird’s chipuring it was already morning 

She stood up and looked around her jaqen wasn’t there but his armour was on the grass.

she glared at the piece of armour confused.

"good morning lovely girl" he whispered  obviously startling her.

_is it going to be always like this sneaking up on me and scarring the hell out of me._

Arya turned around and scrawled at him that seemed to please him a lot _the_ _ smug git _ she thought.

 Jaqen offered her an apple she took it quickly and turned again heading to the small river. 

She sat down on a rock and dipped her bare feet in the cool water.

The chilled water reminded her of the cold winds of the north. the thick blanket of snow that covered the grounds _her home_...

It reminded her of another life that seemed far away.

She was so lost in her own memories that she didn’t notice the man sitting next to her.

"We need to go" 

"Where?" arya heard herself say.

"It a long way to braavos we can’t go on foot" he paused a moment

"A man thinks it would be wise to find horses as soon as possible"

This intrigued arya "but where are we going to find this horses?"

"There is a small village not far away from here"

he stood up again offering her his hand as expected she ignored him and stood by herself. 

She looked at him  fully for the first time that morning.

arya noticed that he wore a white shirt and black leather breeches the white shirt had some blood stains on it 

  _From the guards at harrendal._

 jaqen wore his armour again and they started their journey.

Half an hour later and the fool didn’t say any word. her head was full of questions. she wanted to ask but he seemed oblivion to her struggle. and worse he kept smirking at her miserable attempts to start a conversation.

He adjusted his sword belt as they kept walking. arya tried to remember the maps that maester luwin used to show them so they while teaching them.

she couldn’t remember a lot but she knew that there are different ports at the coasts of vale where they could sail to braavos .

she remembered a small city called maiden pool. situated along the southern shore of the bay of crabs. ruled by house mutton the one i  stupidly forgot it sigel when i needed it.

she doubted that they would find a ship that would cross the narrow sea there. but they could cross the crabs bay and go north of it to gulltown. it known as one of the biggest city in the vale ruled by house Grafton who pledged allegiance to house arryn

the city has a big harbour where merchants from different places trade their goods. it would be the only place where they could find a ship.

 "if we find horses today than it might take us three days to reach maiden pool, sail to gulltown where we could find a ship"

jaqen turned to look at her surprised “that right lovely girl “ 

arya smirked at his baffled expression.

then she continued walking as if nothing happened. 

 she heard him minutes later ask “how did a lovely girl like you come to this conclusion ?”

arya snorted “even if i didn’t like it i m a high born lady and we received education in different aerias from our maester at winterfell”

 jaqen smirked “forgive a man’s ignorance”.

 he stopped and held her gaze for a moment before continuing

 “but a man thought that ladies usually learn sewing poetry and good manners”.

 he grinned while she huffed and continued walking mumbling to herself while he laughed softly and followed her.

                                                 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 

  after hours of walking, arya and jaqen arrived at a small village called Doyle. 

arya inspected the place around her.

Houses, taverns little and shops pilled around muddy roads.

 the girl walked lost in thoughts. Jaqen’s hand landed on her shoulder. Slowing her strides and making her turn to her companion looking at him expectantly

"Come lovely girl" he smiled and turned his head to his left

Arya followed his gaze and noticed for the first time that they were standing in front of an old tavern.

Once inside she inspected her surrounding it wasn’t a fancy inn

There were few old men sitting on table at the corner discussing some topic  heatedly

 Another old man emerged from what seemed as kitchen an greeted them warmly

"Welcome sir my lady" they greeted him back

 the man was shorter than jaqen and had a round bulging stomach he eyed them with kind brown eyes

"what can i do for you sir" the old man addressed jaqen 

 he looked around him before answering the man "can you bring us some food and a drink?" 

 "of course sir i will be back in a moment " the man headed once more to the kitchen.

 arya stared in disbelief at his nonchalant manner as if he totally forgot why that they came to this town .

they settled in a table at the other corner of the room

 arya could not remain silent anymore "jaqen when are we going to find horses?" she tried to make her tone indifferent 

"patience child " he said still at his ease 

 she only glared at him before he resumed talking 

"right now a girl needs to eat and relax leave the rest to me "

  the old man came back before she could comment on his sudden change of speaking manner. a tray full of food settled on a the table. he requested a nice room where they could stay and payed the man

 she ate her hot meal grateful and jaqen sipped on his wine. 

 arya thought about what he said not denying the surprise she felt when he switched his usual third speech manner 

 but didn't figure why 

 the lorathie rose to his full height

a girl should rest " he stated arya nodded and took the room key

she pondered whether she should ask him to have hot water for a bath  

she looked at him again he seemed amused his arms crossed over his chest

"a girl can have a bath if she wants"

 arya stunned looked at him walking away from the table _did he read my mind?_

  he turned once again a serious expression on his face

"a man will ask the owner to deliver you hot water after that lock the door and don't open to anybody"

she was a bit taken a back by his serious tone and piercing gaze 

 she nodded and he relaxed a bit

 a man will soon return"

 she saw him speaking quickly to the owner before leaving the inn

she sighed and went to the ranted room 

 head full of questions about her odd companion he was quite different from all the man she knew even her father and brother

_what a strange man thought_ arya grinning  to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a closer look at westeros map and figured a way to travel from harenddal to bravoos   
> it quite far and I'd like to detail their journey before starting the serious training thoughts and requests are welcomed xD


	3. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody!  
> i was supposed to be working on the 2 projects i have for this week ,instead i wrote this chapter ,i'm a mess,  
> anyway enjoy :D

 

The bath was soothing. She missed the feeling of hot water and clean clothes.The old man was kind enough and brought a simple midnight blue dress for her, but she suspected that the lorathi may have suggested it.

Arya examined her surrounding there wasn’t much. A double bed with fresh bed sheets placed in the middle the room. The bath tub was at the left corner of the room. a small table with two chairs pouched against the opposite wall with an open window. Arya sat down on the bed. She put needle beside her. She felt sleepy and jaqen didn’t return yet

she wondered what kind of training will she get at braavos .the girl looked at needle again a precious gift from her half brother Jon i wonder how is he doing _... i miss him..._

She couldn't deny the feeling of excitement that surged through her at the moment. This was her chance to train and learn what she always liked. What she always wanted to be . _..a warrio_ r.

She took her sword again and repeated the routines her master Syrio taught her. the water dance master was so talented and clever. He didn’t deserve to go like that. The _first sword of Braavos_ defeated by a vicious heartless king’s guard Meryn Trant.

He deserved a high spot on her list.

That list was the only sane thing that kept her holding to life at harrendal.

She remembered the days she spent as a servant a mouse, nothing more for those selfish men. She despised them. They had no honour, torturing the poor folks for information’s they didn't detain. She was hopeless and _broken_...then jaqen emerged like a saviour. His weird proposal of taking three lives of her wish brought back her ardour and faith in good triumphing over the wicked. It was a hard decision thou. There were so many names that she wished dead

_Her enemies most of all..._

arya made her mind then to leave her enemies for herself. and use her 3 death wished to bring at least a little bit of justice their at harrendal. cercei ,joeffry, Meryn Trant and the rest. she could have offered those names and they would be dead by now. but she didn't the distinct voice of her father haunted her. eddard stark was a wise and brave man and she aspired to be like him one day.

After all the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword she remembered _bitterly_

It didn’t go to as she planned.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few minutes later she heard a soft nock at the door. she opened the door to find the lorathi standing casually on the hallway. wearing fresh new clothes and hair damp

The air around her smelled of ginger and cloves ... _his distinct scent_

The man entered the room in his usual graceful walk . he bolted the door behind him. arya felt a bit uneasy about this but just for some second. before she scolded herself he is not like other men she saw at least he never seemed to be

The man sat down on a chair at gazed at her not saying a word _of course he is waiting for me to say something._

arya put down her sword on the bed again "did you find horses". jaqen didn't answer immediately instead he seemed interested in needle "yes lovely girl". arya let out a breath of relief "good"

It was dark in the outside and she started feeling drowsy.

Jaqen noted the change ‘a girl should sleep. ‘he would rather had another room for himself. he didn’t want to startle the little girl and she was too easy to read right now.But they were in a strange inn and he should keep an eye on her. men are unpredictable and most certainly lacking honour to his licking.He watched her settle down and closes her eyes murmuring a soft good night

Jaqen must have slept sometime in the late night. He woke in very Uncomfortable position. leaning on the table his back aching he looked at the lovely girl sleeping peacefully he didn’t want to wake her yet.

He grinned and vanished quietly making sure to secure the door from the outside

arya never felt better in her life. she didn’t realise how much she missed the comfort of a nice bed. after blinking the sleepiness of her a couple of minutes later. she was welcomed with a strange smell of breakfast.

she sat and saw the lorathi smiling still sitting in his carefree manner on the same chair like last night. arya noted the tray of food on the table next to him “good morning lovely girl”. she looked at him again now standing and heading to the door. “a man is going to tend to some matters before we head on our way “he stopped and shot her a serious look .

“A lovely girl should eat and change a man won t take long “. before she could even utter a word the assassin vanished leaving his scent lingering in the air.

After eating arya dared a look at the suspicious pile of clothes sitting on the other unused chair in the room.

He brought her a simple yet elegant shirt and breeches more practical anyway unlike the dresses that were clingy in her opinion. she wore the outfit quickly satisfied that it was perfect for her .

Minute later arya found herself standing next to two beautiful stallions. one was tall and charcoal black and the other was a little bit smaller in size. the horse was white she looked at them mesmerised by the contrast of colour

‘A man deem it wise that the girl ride on the white one ‘arya smiled and stroked the stallion

‘Does a girl know how to ride a horse” jaqen said smirking lightly

“Yes of course “arya answered in a confident way. but i actually don’t it not like she never rode on a horse but she wasn’t very experienced. one dare say not good at all.

“Alright a man will leave a lovely girl to her horse then” he grinned his eyes twinkling with glee .

The lorathi settled on the horse back in a graceful manner. while arya in the other hand struggled to calm the beast _please calm and don’t give me away._

She didn’t want to look at her companion. arya could already feel his gaze on her back and imagine the impish grin plastered on his face.

After finally calming the horse. arya let out a small huff and tried to actually figure out how to ride it. after one failed attempt at hosting herself on the horse back she felt two strong hands grasping her by her waist. the assassin lifted her from the ground and deposed her on the stallion’s saddle.

Jaqen smiled at her and she was grateful when he didn’t utter any teasing line

By the end of the day they arrived at maidenpool. the journey was faster than they estimated taking the kings road was definitely better than crossing the forest. even they risked exposure to someone like _the lannister’s army_

The two horses were strong and didn’t protest from holding them for too long.

The city had breathtaking views over the see . the sunset orange rays were very appeasing and she enjoyed looking at it. Different ships were standing tall and beautiful on the harbour. she wondered which one they would take to go gulltown

Jaqen on the other hand was looking at the small buildings. searching an inn that where the captain’s were with no doubt drinking. he could convince a captain to sail this night to gulltown he smirked. _the offers he can make are more valuable than gold._

They stopped at what looked like the biggest inn in the city. jaqen helped arya from descending her horse she didn’t say anything.The girl was silent for the whole day and that was somewhat a relief she was too curious _sometimes..._

They approached what seemed like big tavern. men were coming out and entering it some of them were drunk and singing pirate songs the assassin approached it aware that it could be a dangerous place for a little girl...

Once inside jaqen spotted a table where some ship men sat drinking and speaking loudly they weren’t hard to miss with tanned skin and rotten teeth...

Arya was inspecting the place she _didn’t like it_. she could hear some men swearing. others were fighting and the air stank of fish and bear. not to mention the women that were trying to seduce some men at the corner.

She looked at her companion. He seemed quite repulsed himself by the place.

Jaqen looked at her “stay by the door for a minute a man won’t be long ‘arya nodded and retreated to the exit.

Arya wondered what exactly jaqen was planning on doing inside They were no ships sailing at night she guessed. maybe he needed a drink arya thought _sarcastically_.

It was already dark outside. The cold wind made her shiver she hugged herself to warm herself a bit “Are you feeling cold?” arya heard a strange voice coming from behind her. she turned to look at a fat sweaty man holding a bottle of rum in his left hand he is drunk she thought.

“Perhaps ...you need someone to warm you up” he approached her with an unsteady move. arya backed away but she couldn’t go any far as he got hold of her wrist by his other free hand. Arya could smell his stinky breath and felt like she was going be sick. the man got too close and he was almost fully pressed to her.

The girl tried to get hold of her sword but she was stuck “let go of me “

“Oh is that wh...” arya saw the man’s eyes go wide before he fell to the ground almost dragging her with him.

Jaqen was standing there looking worried. his blade drenched with the man’s blood.

“Is a lovely girl okay” he eyed her from head to toe as if looking for some injuries.

“I’m fine thanks” arya answered. the whole thing was weird she was grateful that jaqen saved her from the man. but also angry at herself _i should have stabbed him first ._

“A girl is too young and untrained “he said softy “a lovely girl shouldn’t be upset because of this”. now arya seriously wondered if this man could _read minds_.

Jaqen found a ship captain ready to sail he was quite easy to convince after all. he came out to find arya and tell her that they were sailing in a hour. The moment he stepped outside and found the man looming over her his blood turned cold in his veins. the lorathi stepped in hazy moment to move that filthy man away. relief washed over him when he realized that no harm was done to her. _i promised myself to protect this girl no matter what._

An hour later much to arya’s surprise they were on the back of a ship heading to their next destination.

She was curious and wanted to know how he made this captain agree to sail at night .Of course he knew about what was on her mind and grinned waiting for her question .“Tell me how you convinced him”. arya said frowning and expecting him to stop smiling and actually talk _the fool._

“a man promised him a gift “was his answer.

Arya contemplated it and decided to ask again “and what was this great gift you promised?” she uttered a bit sarcastically

Jaqen gazed at her intently the closed the distance between them and whispered in her ear “death “

He retreated back to his spot and turned his face to look at the see in front of them.

Arya was startled and amazed by the man standing next to her. his smell still lingered in the air around her _ginger and cloves.._

It was very dark now the moon was barely visible. Hidden by the clouds.

She looked at jaqen. his face was illuminated by the little light reflected by the moon that was partly visible. his hair swept away by the air _he looks nice like this_ arya thought.

Despite everything this man was still a puzzle that confused her and amazed her at the same time.

Arya smiled and directed her gaze to the see again.


	7. chapter 4 : the song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i m back from my slumber i'm sorry for taking so long to upload ( ashamed )   
> this year was crazy forme i actually wanted to go back and write several time but i lacked courage   
> so this is a little chapter adding it there i'm currently trying to establish some kind of a routine for my writing this is why this chapter is going to be a little bit short (small steps lads small steps )   
> anyways thanks you for reading enjoy

They arrived at the harbor early in the morning. most of the people there were sales men traders of good settling in for the day .  
aria felt amazement by the verity of things. her eyes saw the most striking objects.  
for her as a nordien the exotic coulure were new. the most popular couleurs in the north were the bleu gray and white. besides to that there was the green her mothers favorite color. she didn't want to walk down the memory line today. the girl focused on the stuff in front of her trying to figure out there use. 

Jaqen observed the little girl. he knew that the training to come would be hard and tiring even lethal he hoped for the best she is a surviver after all 

They didn't stay long in the harbor. instead jaqen booked them in another ship heading to bravos. they were sailing for a day and night so he booked a cabin for aria in case she needed to rest. although she would never admit it to him he thought smirking

It wasn't a pleasant time for aria on the sea. she had sea sickness and couldn't believe it. she spent the day in the cabin throwing up and trying to hydrate herself as mush as she could. jaqen forced her anyway. the git he was acting all sweat and caring. but he couldn't stop smirking every time she cursed herself for being so week 

The night came and aria wasn't feeling any better her stomach was aching and her head hurt. she couldn't eat jaqen felt pity for her by the night he decided that he would be by her side. he might cheer her up after all he thought smirking

"well the little wolf look already better" he said entering the cabin the look on her face was priceless and he was only beginning aria didn't respond he is been a git a always 

the girl was lying down jaqen sat next to her on the bed. it was a surprising thing for her for. as far as she remembered the last time he was this close was at harrendall that fateful night. where he gave her those three death wishes. "a girl can sleep" he stated she turned to her side to face him " a girl can't sleep". the man felt the honest desperation of his companion.

she saw a soft smile forming on his face the flickering candle light reflecting on thats handsome face. aria took sometime to look at him. she spent the day lamenting on her state and didn't notice how much the man looked tired he had dark circles under his eyes a soft beard his hair looked messy but still clean at least 

"from where i come from the best remedy for your case is a nice song " jaqen stated after a while. aria snorted "a girl doesn't sing" he shook his head laughing to himself silly girl " of course a man doesn't expect from a girl to sing" 

"a man would " aria raised her eyebrows intrigued "oh really " "if that would please a lovely girl " aria smiled the first genuine smile of the day " she would love to hear a man " aria settled down again on her back gazing at the cabine's ceiling he chose an old song from lorath and started singing. aria liked his voice deep and smooth and the accent added to it charm.

she didn't interrupt him even though she wanted to know what he was saying instead she let herself relax. as the song came to an end the girl has already drifted away ...


End file.
